


The Perfect Gift

by Spot_On60



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hannibal's birthday, but he needs to take care of some paperwork.<br/>Can be read as TV or 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Indigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Indigo

 

  
"What's with that BA?"

"I don't know what you mean, Face." Hannibal had finished reading yet another memo and was signing off on it.

"You can barely get six consecutive words out of him at a time." Face was wandering around the Colonel's office, stopping here and there to take note of an object. He was currently looking at Hannibal's framed degree from West Point.

Face had previously gone through the Colonel's mail. As always he had it sorted by urgency, then into categories. He had also placed several post-its along the back edge of the desk for Hannibal to help move things back out of his hands. The notes dictated the next move for each piece of paper: Mail, File, Morrison and so on. He placed the memo he had signed on the Inter-Office pile. "He's a man of few words," Hannibal commented to his LT and XO rolled into one.

"That's an understatement." The younger man now moved to the bookshelf and ran one finger along the spines. "You need a text in here on abnormal psychology."

"I don't know. I'm starting to get the hang of the guy," Hannibal said referring to the somewhat unstable pilot who, along with the surely BA, had joined their little team.

"He's a goof," Face stated decidedly.

"He's a goof who wants nothing more than to become your friend."

"What makes you say that?"

"For being such a smart man it still surprises me how often I have to spell things out for you."

Hands now on his hips Face was looking at him this close to tisking, "What's that suppose to mean."

"It means if you weren't in such a snit about having these two join us you would have probably noticed how much of an effort Murdock was putting in to cozy up to you."

Now he did tisk, "I'm not in a snit."

Hannibal chuckled and put his pen down. "You know what I would really like for my birthday?"

Face lifted his eyes back up to meet Hannibal's.

"I would like for the four of us to pull together and take the first steps towards becoming an unstoppable force."

"I thought the two of us were already an unstoppable force," Face half mumbled. He was now picking at the paint along the window.

Hannibal was narrowing in on the last of the paperwork. He glanced over to his LT. Face was standing with his weight on one foot causing his hips to cock off to the side. It was a view Hannibal never could get enough of, especially when the kid was wearing jeans like on this day.

Face had the day off and had come to his office in well worn jeans and a slim black T-shirt. He was waiting for Hannibal to finish going through what Face had left on his desk the day before. They were to meet Murdock and BA for lunch to celebrate the Colonel's birthday.

"Face, our team has always fluctuated. We've had plenty of men, and one woman I might add, come and go over the years. What is it about these two that's bothering you?"

He always knew. No matter how many cons Face pulled on others, Hannibal always saw right through him. No use in denying that Hannibal was right. "I don't know what it is. Can't put my finger on it. There's something that makes me very uncomfortable about them."

He had finished all but one item, what looked like a birthday card. He couldn't mistake that perfect parochial school cursive for anyone's but his Lieutenant's. The envelope was a light green and written in that beautiful hand was simply, "John". As he opened it he spoke, "I'm just the opposite. I'm very comfortable with them. And I think they can bring a lot to the table. Think they can fill some needs."

Hannibal had the card open. On the top of the cover was a cute hairy dog digging through its toy box. Next it had a ball in its mouth. The next picture found the ball discarded with the dog holding a bone. The next had the bone also discarded and the dog had a pull toy. Opening the card was a picture of the dog sitting on the floor looking up at the viewer with its tail wagging furiously. The caption read, "I looked and looked, but knew in my heart the best gift I could give you is me." It was signed, "Happy Birthday to my Colonel. Love, Temp."

Face spoke before he could stop himself, "I thought I was doing good filling your needs."

"Face?"

The LT startled. Hannibal's voice was in his ear. He spun, surprised the man had come up on him so quickly and without a sound.

"Neither of them will ever replace you." He ran his fingers from the younger man's temple down to his jaw. He leaned his head slightly forward and was rewarded with Face doing the same. It was the only confirmation he needed. Leaning further forward, closing his eyes his lips landed gently on those in front of him. They were as soft as he had imagined and as receptive as he had hoped.

The kiss was chaste and sweet. "You have a way of always knowing what I need. Without fail. Thought I knew what I wanted for my birthday, but you knew better, didn't you?"

Face thought he looked so happy and couldn't help returning his smile. He now reached up to touch his Colonel's cheek and whispered, "Mine?"

"Always."

That was enough to send Face's arms around the older man and capture his mouth once again with his own.

As they broke away Hannibal took that lovely face between his hands to land a gentle peck on his forehead. "I love my card." He again slid into a smile leaning their foreheads together he said, "May I open my present tonight?"

"Looks like I need to do a better job of wrapping it."

Hannibal ran his hands down either side of Face's ribs, over the soft cotton of the T, "Please don't change a thing." He pulled Face into a firm embrace, pressing his cheek to Face's ear before lightly kissing the shell.

Face laid his head on Hannibal's shoulder, resting his cheek there and sighed. The stress he had been feeling since the two men joined their team seeped from him. He felt light and buoyant. It was with regret he said, "We should go. The guys will be waiting for us."

Hannibal leaned his shoulders back, "This is shaping up to be my best birthday ever."

 

 


End file.
